La Iglesia Principal de P.E
thumb|372px -En el centro del mundo Pokeespectaculos, se ubica un gran edificio de 30 metros de Altura, dedicada al culto, sus construcciones, al estilo gótico, causan un ligero sentimiento en las personas que pasan cerca, su puerta, alta y magnifica, da la bienvenida a todos los que se acercan, El pasillo es largo, a los lados están ubicadas las bancas para que la gente, cansada y exhausta pueda escuchar las palabras del sabio señor que da sermones todos los días, a los lados hay unas grandes estructuras blancas, y en el techo una majestuosa y grande lampara. Al frente está el padre Ludovico, que nos da la bienvenida, en esta iglesia pasarán cosas locas Eventos: Boda de Roberta&Lisan Fecha: '''23 de Junio Hasta 25 de Junio '''Evento: Boda en sí! Invitados: AutoInvitense aquí: * --'★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★' ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 03:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 04:33 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 11:50 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']][[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 12:26 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *AlivoAlivo 13:02 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ '14:46 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 15:42 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru]]·''"Hitsugaya'' 19:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 17:34 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:36 21 jun 2011 (UTC) quiero ver el casamiento de mi sobrina *'~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' ~Hablen con la Loca~ 18:25 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *'❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll•' 18:51 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Espeon9 18:56 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 19:45 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 01:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *'Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png' 01:50 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'La leyenda de Melda,y el ukulele del tiempo....']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurale Starp!']] 21:35 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 13:56 24 jun 2011 (UTC) *Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 20:45 24 jun 2011 (UTC) * Datos: Habrán bocadillos(de jamón, atún o helado)al salir, será una ceremonia privada, con muchos paparazzis(?) serviremos pastel en una cabaña cercana a la iglesia. Todos deben asistir con trajes elegantes, o vestidos como punks, pero menos desnudos ya que excitan a la pobre Roberta. Organizadores: StalinTheC, KingStarr,Katty Perry ---- Boda de Katty Perry & Stan Fecha: '''23 de Junio de 2011 '''Invitados: AutoInvitense aquí: * ★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★ ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 03:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Keyko joy 04:23 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Lokis-kun!! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 04:33 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 11:52 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *'La lolita emo ewe' Aquí estoy...¿Alguna duda? (?) 12:51 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *AlivoAlivo 13:05 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ '14:46 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru]]·"...' 16:04 21 jun 2011 (UTC)' *[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 17:35 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:40 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *'~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~' ~Hablen con la Loca~ 18:23 21 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Dime qué no habrá misa los Domingos? ;w; *'❥ Lizzie ϟ •It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll•' 18:52 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Espeon9 18:56 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 19:45 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 01:21 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:03 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 22:58 23 jun 2011 (UTC) *Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 20:46 24 jun 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Mini_Dratini.pngVisita mi Página ¿Algo que Decirme? Lee Mi Novela Archivo:Mini_Vulpix.pngArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 21:16 24 jun 2011 (UTC) *'Archivo:Alas_de_diablo.png ♪♫♪Un demonio musical♪♫♪ ♪▼☼ Tu ángel guardián ☼▼♪ Archivo:Alas_de_ángel.png' 00:16 25 jun 2011 (UTC) *--La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 00:35 25 jun 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 18:58 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Datos: Habrán bocadillos(de jamón, atún o helado)al salir, será una ceremonia privada, con muchos paparazzis(?) serviremos pastel en una cabaña cercana a la iglesia. Todos deben asistir con trajes elegantes, o vestidos como punks, pero menos desnudos ya que excitan a la pobre Roberta. {C Organizadores: StalinTheC, KingStarr,Katty Perry, Lisandro Boda de An y Carlos Fecha: '''24 de Agosto de 2011 '''Invitados: Padrino Absol Madrina Mima Damas de honor: Yen,Coco y Alex {C Autoinvitense: PD:Si vienes queremos tu sprite elegante :3 * ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 12:19 19 ago 2011 (UTC) * --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 12:51 19 ago 2011 (UTC) *'visita mi perfil, soy el windows ♪♫♪'No se hacen reclamos de Triangulo amoroso 14:29 19 ago 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Houndoom_mini.gif[[Usuario:Dark Lion|'SA-MU RAI'!]]Archivo:Weavile_mini.gif /////Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Dark Lion|'Baila el Dancing Samurai toda la noche!']]Archivo:Tyranitar_mini.gif//// Archivo:Absol_mini.gif[[Viajes por Johto|'Es una orden del principe Berengena!!(?)']]Archivo:Honchkrow_mini.gif 15:04 19 ago 2011 (UTC) *¡El Fan de la Nieve naxo Thuendale!¡Adoras la nieve como yo, pues comunicate conmigo aqui! *--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 19:28 19 ago 2011 (UTC) *--'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 20:09 19 ago 2011 (UTC) *LOL ♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ 00:22 20 ago 2011 (UTC) *Mi sprite ya es eleganteSoy un torturador,trampero y asesino a sueldo Rango S,¡Contratame en chat! 00:30 20 ago 2011 (UTC) *--Akat........ 00:38 20 ago 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']][[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 19:02 20 ago 2011 (UTC) *Hay que ver Ann, no me has invitado a tu boda D: (?) Marta-chan Happy Summer! 11:56 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 16:37 21 ago 2011 (UTC) * [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']][[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 16:51 21 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: Llevare a Wally .3. *[[Usuario:shellder_15|''sнεℓℓ]][[Usuario Discusión:shellder_15|'cøмεиταяîøs']] 16:56 21 ago 2011 (UTC) --El miedo te hace humano..... Nadie hace nada tienes ganas de tomar la justicia por tus manos 17:43 21 ago 2011 (UTC) * Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 23:02 22 ago 2011 (UTC) '''Tienen que venir con un sprite elegante, la boda se hará al aire libre y habrá un menú variado de mariscos y aperitivos'.' La ceremonia en un jardín (que actuará como iglesia) será a las 16:00 (Hora española) y el convite a las 17:00' Boda de Yen y el Nyan Cat Fecha: 26 de Agosto de 2011 se suspende, por causas personales en su lugar se hara en 28 de agosto de 2011 Invitados Padrinos: Alex y Jesús Damas de honor:An, Coco y Mire Cura: José Autoinvítense aquí: * [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']][[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 16:52 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:shellder_15|''sнεℓℓ]][[Usuario Discusión:shellder_15|'cøмεиταяîøs']] 16:56 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *'~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 17:41 21 ago 2011 (UTC) --El miedo te hace humano..... Nadie hace nada tienes ganas de tomar la justicia por tus manos 17:43 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *Ritotodot 18:09 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *'Bienvenido a mi guarida...' '¡Habla con la personificación del mal!8D' 18:23 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *Soy un torturador,trampero y asesino a sueldo Rango S,¡Contratame en chat! 18:26 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 18:33 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *--'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 21:34 21 ago 2011 (UTC) *--Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 21:44 21 ago 2011 (UTC) * --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"Hitsugaya'']] 17:41 22 jun 2011 (UTC) *'♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ ' 19:14 22 ago 2011 (UTC) * --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 20:46 23 ago 2011 (UTC) * Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 18:31 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Tienen que venir con un sprite elegante, será una boda al aire libre, con un menú variado de aperitivos a base de pocholate y chinchón. Y la comida principal será Totodile al horno. La ceremonia será a las 17:00 (hora española) y el convite será en un Rascacielos de N.Y. a las 18:00 (hora española) {C {C La Iglesia Principal de P.E/Boda de Boo y Ghost Fecha:Como la novia es una sinvergüenza la escribira cuando pueda (I´m sorry) Invitados: Padrinos: Toto y Queen Damas de honor: An, Yen y Usuario:Darkuss99 Autoinvítense: *'♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ ' 22:17 24 ago 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 23:57 24 ago 2011 (UTC) *¡El Fan de la Nieve Naxo Thuendale!¡Adoras la nieve como yo, pues comunicate conmigo aqui! 00:23 25 ago 2011 (UTC) *--'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 03:25 25 ago 2011 (UTC) * --Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 07:56 25 ago 2011 (UTC) * ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 09:07 25 ago 2011 (UTC) * Me auto invito porque soy la novia (??????) Ven con los mooonstruuooooos!!!!! 09:21 25 ago 2011 (UTC) * AlivoAlivo 11:06 25 ago 2011 (UTC) * ♪la cabra de PE o Ichigawa Ami♪☆beee =3(¿algo que decir?¿un poquito de maiz?)☆ 14:42 25 ago 2011 (UTC) * ~Lady Better~ ~The Dark Rose~ Yo soy dama por k me lo dijo Boo ED * Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 18:31 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Nota {C Chavales, venid con trajeeee!!! Cichas, venid elegantes y guapas (aunque siempre lo seáis!!!) No es al aire libre porque no quiero que un mapache me joda la boda (?) Bueno, Kai, siento no haberte preguntado si querias ser mi padrino. PD: ME FALTAN DAMAS DE HONOR TTOTT La Iglesia Principal de P.E/Boda de Darky y Sanji Fecha: 22 de Diciembre Invitados: Cura:Padre Lion (?) Padrino:Ghost Madrina:Carol Damas de Honor:Mire Liza Cata y Yen Cantante que solo cantara Desnudate hasta que todos ustedes se mueran : King,cortesia de King Records, Derechos y zurdos Reservados (c).No se aceptan devoluciones,no garantizamos la calidad de nuestros shows Autoinvítense *May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 19:19 5 dic 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Maca13|'Maca!']] Dime lo que quieras nya! x3 19:22 5 dic 2011 (UTC) *Adicto a Yugioh duelist of the roses :D 20:19 5 dic 2011 (UTC) *Whispers of hellI called to get you back 20:31 5 dic 2011 (UTC) *Somebody mixed my medicine... (~) It Was You? 20:55 5 dic 2011 (UTC) *'Dark Red' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'Alguna pregunta mes?']] Evangelion Rosario + Vampire 20:56 5 dic 2011 (UTC) *'忘れる への もう一度 戻ります 開始へ ;' [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'♪♪ '''Ash TO Ash: ¡Code DTD!♪♪]] *'Archivo:Lin_icon.gifLin Haine! *o* Archivo:Lin_icon.gif 21:42 5 dic 2011 (UTC)' *Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 20:13 6 dic 2011 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'My name is Laura']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Karma does exist']] 20:21 6 dic 2011 (UTC) *el maestro de los gallade 00:50 7 dic 2011 (UTC) *'♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 18:07 7 dic 2011 (UTC) PD:Soy Darky firmando por Yen ;3 *♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ ' 14:58 8 dic 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Nigaito icon.pngEl hechicero verde de PE :3 Archivo:Nigaito icon.png 23:11 12 dic 2011 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:Juanix.xp|'Me dicen Juanix :3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Juanix.xp|'Dime lo que quieras con sinceridad E3''']] 17:28 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Todos deben venir elegantes y con un sombrero de paja (malpiensen y mueren ¬///¬)(Eso fue idea de Liza E3),bueno,mucha fiesta y mucho un gran banquete con cosas deliciosa y una tarta enorme Lion no te la comas ¬¬ (???) PD:Luego pongo más novedades ;33 Boda de Snivy y Ghost Invitados: Padre: Coke Padrino:Sanji Madrina:Darky Damas de honor:Carol, Saphire y Moka. Autoinvitense: * Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 20:46 1 ene 2012 (UTC) * * * * * * * * * * * Habra muchas comida y los licores más finos (?), tienen que venir elegantes